Camlan College
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: Nancy and Elaine had graduated to Camlan College. But now Marco and Lily Fay were there too, so is Mona, the ambiguous newbie. Are they back for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Camlam College

**Who knows Present is just History Repeated?**

"Happy birthday, Nancy," my boyfriend Pella whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and saw a brightly wrapped gift box the size of my palm.

"Gosh, thanks, Pella." It was my birthday, and my friends were celebrating it in the cafeteria. I'm officially eighteen now, and recipient of a driver's licence.

I am a freshman at Camlan College, Cornwall. I was from Nolava High, England, same as most of my classmates, as Nolava High and Camlan College are affiliated. I'm a major at English Literature and Biology, while Pella is in Volcanic Geology.

My high school Literature teacher, Ms. Kali Marlin, came to teach at Camlan too. She said she missed us. My best friend Nancy, major in Art. Her boyfriend William was a Major in Chinese, and Jennifer Maths and Chemistry, and her boyfriend Lance in Sports.

We're all from Nolava High. We thought we'll have a safe four eyes in college, but God, we were SO wrong.

We found out that two classmates had been in cahoots, trying to kidnap William so that they can each snag Jennifer and Lance. But I've wrecked their plans, so now they're expelled from Nolava High. They weren't supposed to come within ten feet of that school. And I certainly didn't expect them to break the tradition _now._

'Look who's birthday it is, Marco," a musical voice sounding like the bells of hell tinkled in my ear. Around us, the music had stopped. Elaine's face had turned white, and Lance flexed his muscles threateningly.

"Well, Lily Fay, aren't we glad we're back?" Marco drawled. Once a five-feet shortie boy, he had become taller, and his voice broke now.

"What are you doing back here?" Jennifer demanded. "You not supposed to come back to Nolava High!"  
"Well, but here is _Camlan College_, isn't it? They didn't say anything about Camlan College. So, aren't you gonna invite me to the party?"

"No way. Out now, or else William and Lance are gonna beat you up." I snarled. No way was I letting them ruin my birthday party.

"Why? Who are they?" Pella wanted to know.

"Nobody. Our ex-classmates, who's been to jail."

"Well, give them a chance to redeem themselves, won't you?"

"Pella, it's my party, and I decide who to invite."

"Very well, Lady Nineve, I'll abide to your Highness' wishes." Marco bowed imperiously to me.

"What was that all about?" Pella asked.

"Look Pella, it's none of your business." Elaine pointed out.

Pella looked ruffled. After that, the party broke up shortly. Pella excused himself by going to the library. I met up with Elaine, William, Lance and Jennifer.

"What's going on? Don't tell me that history has repeated itself again." Elaine asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we tell Ms. Kali what's happened. Hopefully she'll know."


	2. Chapter 2

We found Ms. Kali in the Staff Lounge. She was in her thirties now, but she's still very pretty.

"I've heard about that. Nancy, why don't we all take a look at this Warton's ode to King Arthur."

She opened up a leather-bound book. She flipped to the middle of the page. On it were the words in flowering spidery script:

"Yet in vain a paynim foe

Armed with fate the mighty blow:

For when he fell, the Elfin queen,

All in secret and unseen,

O'er the fainting hero threw

Her mantle of ambrosial blue,

And bade her spirits bear him far,

In Merlin's agate-axled car,

To her green isle's enamelled steep,

Far in the navel of the deep.

O'er his wounds she sprinkled dew

From flowers that in Arabia grew.

……

There he reigns a mighty king,

Thence to Britain shall return,

If right prophetic rolls I learn,

Borne on victory's spreading plume,

His ancient sceptre to resume,

His knightly table to restore,

And brave the tournaments of yore."

"It basically means that a foe of a different religion tried in vain to deal Arthur a mighty blow. But he gets himself killed instead. The secretive Elfin Queen, Lady of the Lake, asked her spirits to carry Arthur back to Avalon safely. She also heals his wounds. And he will rule Avalon there, and from then on he will return to Britain to resume ruling like what the priests prophesized."

"Well, so?" William asked.

"So Marco wants to have his revenge on you. But he's gonna get in trouble instead, and Nancy's gonna save you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Elaine, have you seen Pella?" I asked.

"Pella? No. I haven't seen him since after your party."

"Well, do you think we should tell him the truth about Marco and Lily Fay? He seems pretty peeved that I kept secrets from him."

"I highly doubt he'll believe what you say. Most likely he'll think you're crazy."

"Well, William, Lance, and Jennifer believed!"

"They don't. They only believe in coincidence."

"Whatever. I'm going to find him. Coming?"

"Ok."

We went to the library. Our campus library was huge, but neat and cozy. I often borrowed some fantasy stories. I pushed open the wooden door a crack. I was just going to open it when Elaine grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Not yet." Elaine hissed in my ear. "See." And she pointed to the left.

I swiveled my eyes to look at it. I could see Pella's silhouette shadowed across the room. A distinctly female voice was talking.

"Pella, aren't you awfully bored of that Lake girl?"

"Edna, I am. How I wish she's half as pretty as you, with lustrous golden hair and pale grey eyes."

"Then forget her, Pella."

And with that, they KISSED! Oh my God, I feel sick.

"Hey, are you alright?" Elaine asked, concerned. "I'm sorry. Do you want to go in and confront them?"

I rushed back to my dorm instead of replying. I wasn't Champion of the Women's two hundred metres Sprint for nothing, you know.

"Class, let me introduce a new classmate, Mona le Noel." Ms.

Kali introduced. Mona was a petite girl, blonde and airy.

"Hey, Nancy, why are you ignoring me?" Pella asked, as though nothing had happened.

"It's over, Pella. You destroyed it by being with _her_." Those were the last words I said before walking off.

Edna smiled as though she knew this was going to happen.

Marco was one really cute. He had preppy black hair, a punkish attire, and this offhand manner that seems to infuriate girls. Even Jennifer was wowed by his tactics.

"What's going on? Don't tell me Marco still likes Jen!" Lance was anxious.

"I don't think they want Jennifer or me anymore. I think they only want revenge. Like in Nancy's case." William said.

"What does Edna have to do with Pella?"

"Well, maybe Lily Fay heard that Ettarre seduces Pelleas so that the Lady of the Lake will be too devastated that Arthur will be easier to strike." Elaine suggested.

"Which is probably the case, as Marco flirts with Jennifer to make Lance and William jealous, so our friendship will weaken. Didn't Ms. Kali once said that friendship can overcome all things? Maybe their plan wouldn't succeed if we didn't suspect each other."


	4. Chapter 4

"I really don't know what to do." Elaine confessed as she sat on my duvet. "I mean, it seems like blondes were attacking us everywhere!"

"I totally agree." I said. "Mona and Lance, Anna and William, Edna and Pella."

Ever since Mona arrived, she seems glued to Lance. She always flirts with Lance. Even though Lance tried very much to shake her off, he can't. Mona was just too irresistible, with that ambiguous smile. Just like Mona Lisa.

So now only Elaine and I were left. Alone against the "Dark Forces", A.K.A. "Marco, Mona, Anna and Lily Fay & Co."

"I vouch for striking back. Teach the dumb blondes a lesson." Elaine punched her fist into the air.

"I think we should have a meeting. A talk with the guys, you know."

"But what good would it do? I mean, only the two of us were ever being through what was happening."

True. William was unconscious throughout, and Lance weren't even our friend last time.

"Why don't we go to the library?" I suggested. We could research on the legend. It was Elaine's favourite pastime.

We went to the library, browsing in the History Section. Suddenly, Elaine began to squeal.

"Hey, Nancy! Look what I've found! A brand new book on the Arthurian Women! By Dr. Lisa Noel!" Elaine exclaimed.

Well, the librarian was furious. "Shut up!" she snapped. So we tiptoed to the couch, and snuggled down to read it. Elaine flipped to the Contents page. There were three _Elaines_. Really. _Three._

So Elaine flipped to all three.

"**Blasine (Elaine)**

**Apart from Morgawse (Morgause) and Morgan le Fay, she was the third daughter of Igraine. She was the half-sister of Arthur—**"

Slam! went the book. Elaine flipped it to the other Elaines.

**Elaine of Corbenic**

"**Elaine of Corbenic was a lover of Lancelot. She was the grail-maiden, whose beauty was compared to that of Guinevere's. ****Lancelot was given a drug, that made him think he was making love to ****Queen Guinevere****, when the hero was actually sleeping with Elaine. She was virgin and chaste—**"

Slam! went the book again. Elaine swore and turned bright red. "What nonsense!" she scoffed. I hate Lance!" Still, she turned it to the last Elaine.

**Elaine of Astolat**

"**Elaine of Astolat was often called the Fair Maid of Astolat. She fell in love with Lancelot, and tried to win his heart. However, Lancelot was still in love with Guinevere, so Elaine died from a broken heart.**"

"Damn! I'm either Arthur's half-sister, Lancelot's mistress-mistress, or Lancelot's heartbroken suicidal lover." Elaine moaned. "What if William only liked me as a sister?"

"Don't worry. William _really _likes you." I tried to comfort her. I turned to the _Lady of the Lake _part.

**Lady of the Lake**

"**The Lady of the Lake was a woman of great magical power. She resided in the lake. The lake was actually a Celtic Otherworld. A great enchantment was cast upon her castle, to hide her land from intruders.**

**The Lady of the Lake was ****Niniane**** (also known as Viviane, Vivien or Nimue). Some even say that ****Morgan le Fay**** was also the Lady of the Lake, though most often Morgan was referred to as one of nine sorceresses of Avalon.**"

"I can't believe it." I said. "It said that Morgan le Fay turned over a new leaf!" Elaine just sniffed. "Well, at least you're a fairy, not some love-depraved suicidal incest woman."We spent the whole day looking at other people's character's."**GuinevereGuinevere was not only Arthur's wife, she was a powerful sorceress, who had the ability of foretelling. She was said to be a wise queen as well as one of the most beautiful women in the world. Her great beauty also caused trouble for her. She had being abducted a few times, where she had to be rescued. Guinevere had definitely betrayed Arthur by committing adultery. However, it was not Mordred who was her lover, but the greatest knight of them all – ****Lancelot of the Lake**

**All Lancelot's heroic deeds were performed because of his love with her. Lancelot was inspired by her love. Lancelot was her lover and her champion. Lancelot would often rescue her from one danger to another. And, their love would cause Lancelot to fail in the Quest of the Grail, and would bring about the circumstance, which would cause death of Arthur and the destruction of the Round Table.**

**When Arthur tried to execute Guinevere, then a war broke out between Lancelot and Arthur, the Round Table in a sense had been broken. Before the Grail quest, Guinevere's love for Lancelot had in fact made Arthur's kingdom and the Round Table – strong. Lancelot loved Arthur as his king, and was willing to carry this secret relation to his grave. This strange loyalty to Arthur had actually made Arthur's claim to kingship, even more stronger. But this triangle could not last, since adultery is seen as crime and a sin. It was only when Arthur arrested Guinevere for adultery and treason, that the power of the Round Table broke. Though the war ended without either side winning and Guinevere was returned to Arthur, the strength of Round Table was seriously weakened without the support of Lancelot and his kinsmen, when Mordred betrayed Arthur and seized the kingdom.**

**the False Guinevere would later cause the separation of Arthur and his wife. She posed as the false queen and wife of Arthur; trying to get Arthur to execute the real Guinevere. This plan was foiled when Lancelot challenged three of her knights in a trial by combat. Even though, Lancelot won the contest, Arthur was still in love with the imposter, because she had given love potion to the king.**"

"Hey, it said the reason the power of the Round Table broke is because Arthur arrested Guinevere, and Lancelot left him because of her, as it was only his loyalty to him that made Arthur's kingship strong. But without Lance, we cannot win against the 'dark forces'." I shared this with Elaine.

Elaine agreed. 'Yeah, Lance is Arthur's big moral supporter. Maybe we should call a meeting."

Little did we know that this was exactly what Morgan le Fay would want us to do.


	5. Chapter 5

We were at the cafeteria for the meeting. Elaine and I showed the others what we found.

"So for safety, maybe we should not hang out with Marco, Lily Fay, or Mona." I concluded.

"But maybe Marco changed for the better!" Jennifer cried.

"Perhaps Lily Fay is already turning over a new leaf!" Lance protested.

"Mona might not even be involved in this!" William argued.

Elaine and I looked at each other. Our friends were bewitched by the 'dark forces'.

"Hey, geeks, you heard the news?" Anna, the most popular girl in Camlan College, sneered.

"What news?" Elaine shot back.

"That your little "multi-class group has dissipated." Multi-class means "Geeks, Nerds, Jocks, and Athletes." "The perfect couple, Nerd Gold and Jock Lance, had broken up. So is yours, Geek Elaine and Athlete St. Arthur. And yours, Athlete Nancy and Nerd St. Arthur. The boys are with me and my girls, and the girl is with a member of my clique. So now you're the 'Single duo'." Anna continued.

"You know what, Morgawse? One more word and I'm gonna kick your ass. And believe me, I've got strong legs from the athletics training." I couldn't stand stupid Morgawse anymore.

Morgawse sneered and back away. "So you're alone for the Freshmen Prom this year!" Our school had a prom every year. For the whole school, not only the seniors. Actually, Elaine and I were planning to go with our ex-boyfriends, but now we can't.

Edna was holding hands with Pella. Pella! I can't believe it. I mean, she's not supposed to like him back! Unless the legend was faulty.

And Anna was so totally into William. They were going out on their first date today. Elaine was so sad.

Actually, I happened to care. But I pretended not to. Pella had informed me imperiously this morning that due to my unreasonable behaviour yesterday, he was breaking up with me.

"Just so you know, you won't hurt Edna." That creep! Sometimes I wonder if I should just let him be. But the Lady of the Lake wouldn't.

So I just said, "Whatever, St. Art."

William had said the exact same thing to Elaine. Maybe they rehearsed it together? But Elaine was heartbroken. "Oh, William my love, don't leave me!" Which was kind of idiotic. I mean, any self-respecting woman would know better than to grovel at their exes' feet who's just dumped them.

And of course William just looked down at her and said, "Sorry, Harrison, but it's over between us. I've got a new life now. You should move on, too."

To which Elaine threatened, "Will, if you don't take me back, I'll jump off this building."

Instead of feeling all guilty, William was cynical. "Go ahead, Harrison. I didn't expect you to sink this low."

"I'd liked you from High School! I did everything for you! You can't just dump me after all that I've been through for you!"

"Believe me, I can. Now stop bothering me." And he just walked off, leaving her crying.

I told her to forget about him, but she swores not to. She said that if she can't have him, she'd rather die. She ran to the top of the building. I chased after her, but she threatened that if I do she was going to jump down. Now I'm trying to talk her out of it.

"He's not worth it."

"That book said I died of a broken heart. Here, it's because William doesn't like me back, not Lance."

"That's nonsense."

"I'm going anyway."

"Elaine, if you don't come down this minute, I'll tell the police what happened. They _will _have to jail William as he challenged you to commit suicide."

"Don't involve him!"

I jumped up in one fluid motion, grabbing Elaine's ankle. She toppled off balanced and landed one me. We both rolled down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ouch!" I winced as I got to my feet. Elaine was really heavy, and I was beneath her.

"Why did you do this?" she asked.

"I'm your best friend. I'm not gonna stand by and watch you die."

"I'm so touched."

"Let's go to the library. Maybe we can find things out."

"**Mordred**

**Mordred was the son of ****Arthur**** and ****Morgawse****, half-sister of Arthur. Arthur had not known that Morgawse was his sister, and when Lot was absence, Arthur had made love to her—**"

"That's sick."

"Very. Which means that somebody else likes him too."

"Who? Mona?"

"Le Morgawse? Oh God, her last name is _Morgawse_! She's my 'sister'! And William he… They're going on a date tonight!"

"We've got to stop them. We can't let Mordred be born and have more power!" I leapt to my feet.

"How?"

I just took off at a full sprint to Camelot Tower. Where William stays.

Lance opened the door. He looked at me sourly. "What do you want?"

"Where's William?"

"Gone already. Look, you and Elaine aren't trying to stop them, do you? Wait! Don't run off!"

I ran past him, grabbed one of those hockey sticks for self-defence, and me and Elaine ran out of the school compounds.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! Parents' authorization!" the guard yelled.

"Emergency!" Elaine yelled back.

"Look, will you explain to me what's going on?" Elaine asked.

"Anna is planning to do it with him tonight. Then, Mordred will be more powerful than ever. And do you realize that Arthur did it when they're alone? We've got to stop them."

"But how?" Elaine asked as our cab streaked off to Cityhall Shopping Mall, where Anna and William are going on a dinner date.

"Don't worry. I've got 'Excalibur'."

We got off the cab and walked towards a fancy restaurant. Behind us, we could hear Lance yelling. Suddenly, a hand pulled us into the staircase landing. It was Lily Fay.

"Creep, what are you doing?" Elaine hissed.

"You've gotta believe me. I've changed for the better. Wiliam's in danger. Marco's back for revenge only. He wanted me to kill William, and he promises I would get Lance, but Mona did. So now I'm mad with him, and I'm helping you."

"Scot off! We're not gonna believe you!"

"Elaine, she might be right. Alright, what's the plan?"

"Marco knows you're coming. He was hiding on the opposite stairwell. If I let you go there, he'll have hit you unconscious. Besides, Lance is behind you. So I'm gonna 'seduce' him to give you a chance to rescue William."

I nodded. "Don't worry. I've got my stick."

Elaine and I entered the restaurant. Only another couple was in sight.

William's back was to us. He was talking happily with her. Mona was facing us. Her eyes narrowed when she saw us come in. She merely said, "Cheers," to William. William drank the wine and collapsed. Then Mona drew out a…


	8. Chapter 8

Gun! She aimed it at the ceiling and fired. The other couple ran out of the restaurant.

"Coming for your lover, aren't you, Harrison? Sorry, but you'll have to leave without him. This is only between me and Lake."

"Go. I'll deal with her." I told Elaine. Elaine backed off, looking scared. "Be careful…"

"I've got a score to settle with you after some millenniums." Mona said. "Why did you kill Accolon?"

"Huh, who? Oh, that guy that Morgan le Fay asked to kill Arthur?"

"Don't you remember me? Mona le Noel from your nursery class? And remember Alan, my boyfriend? When he was fighting with William 'cause William was best at football?"

"Oh. That? You mean, you think Alan is Accolon, and he's

fighting with William, Arthur, and I, the "Lady of the Lake", saved William?"

"Yes. So you're gonna pay for that."

"I don't understand. First Marco and Lily Fay, then now you. Are you in leagues?"

"Oh. You mean your ex-classmates? I've heard what happened to them. Yes, they're my subordinates. Marco wants Lance to suffer for getting Jennifer, Lily Fay wants Jennifer to suffer for getting Lance. I only want William and you. It's very easy. And now I'm gonna shoot you. You know, Accolon's dead now? Excess sports-playing. Heart attack"

Good. But I wouldn't say it to her now, not with that gun pointed at me. "I didn't cause that heart attack."

"Yes, indirectly. If Alan had win the fight, he wouldn't need to play football that much to prove to himself that he's better than William."

Nonsense. I'm gonna die soon, along with William. Oh God, what can I do? Make her talk. "What about Anna?"

"Oh, my sister? I told her that I'm getting revenge on you. She's only too happy to lend me her date to lure you into this place. She's just a pawn. You're asking too much. Meet your doom, 'Invincible Lady of the Lake."

Just then, Lily Fay ran into the room, holding my hockey stick. Mona's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. She aimed her gun at Lily Fay. I grabbed the hockey stick and swung it…

The bullet reflected into Mona's face. Mona's eyes were widened for a couple of seconds, before the bullet hit her between her eyes. She fell backwards, a ribbon of blood flowing out from her wound. Lily Fay fainted in terror. Elaine and a couple of security rushed in. I stood gaping, clutching my hockey stick.


	9. Chapter 9

"Homicide, Lieutenant. Late Ms. Mona le Noel took a gun and threatened to kill Ms. Nancy Lake, but she pulled the trigger on herself instead."

Lily Fay was making her statement. Thankfully she didn't mention how on earth I was able to hit a _bullet_like a hockey ball with a hockey stick, made of _plastic. _Or how the hockey stick felt as heavy and hard like a steel sword. Like… Excalibur.

William had woken up shortly after that. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Mona's dead body. Then Anna heard the gunshot and entered the restaurant, saw Mona lying on the floor and freaked out. Elaine filled William on what was happening. The "pulled the trigger on herself" thing. William was totally apologetic. And he and Elaine were back again. He dumped Anna rather unceremoniously

when he heard that his temporary girlfriend was in league with a murderer.

Lance arrived on the scene. Lily Fay explained everything. About how she was forced to steal him from Jennifer, but her guilty conscience made her help us. Of course Lance forgave her. Then Jennifer arrived too when the police called her. She learnt the whole "Marco, Mona, Anna scheme" and broke up with Marco on the phone. Then she and Lance made up.

Marco was on the run. He did an off ski as soon as he heard about Jennifer going to the police. He was not found yet.

The whole school was informed about this thing. I became the "heroine". Edna, without Anna's bribes for dating Pella, soon lost interest in him. Pella crawled back to me, wounded, and begged me to forgive him. But you know what? I don't have to follow the Arthurian Legend and loving Pelleas forever. No. I want my own choice, so I said I'm on planning on reconciliation with him very soon.

Ms. Kali wanted to see me and Elaine. "Tell me what really happened," she suggested. So I told her what really happened, and Ms. Kali nodded like she knew that, and Elaine gaped at me.

"You mean, you deflect a _bullet_ with a _hockey stick_?" she asked incredulously.

"_Yes_!"

"I believe she changed the property of the hockey stick to metal. Though you must ask your Chemistry teacher, Mr. Nicholas, to verify this."

"You mean, you know this is going to happen?" I asked.

"Yes. Look at this." Ms. Kali flipped that leather-bound book of hers and pointed to a poem:

"When Arthur bowed his haughty crest,

No princess veiled in azure vest

Snatched him, by Merlin's powerful spell,

In groves of golden bliss to dwell;

But when he fell, with winged speed,

His champions, on a milk-white steed,

From the battle's hurricane,

Bore him to Joseph's towered fane,

In the fair vale of Avalon;

There, with chanted orison

And the long blaze of tapers clear,

The stoled fathers met the bier

Through the dim aisles, in order dread

Of martial woe, the chief they led,

And deep entombed in holy ground.

Before the altar's solemn bound."

"It means that when Arthur was vulnerable, no princess, which means his sister Morgan le Fay, can harm him as he was protected by Merlin's spell to dwell in safety. But when he's in mortal danger, his protector, the Lady of the Lake, took him to safety. She healed Arthur, then brought him to Avalon, where he dwelt for eternity. His earthly friends were sad that he died, and he was buried in honour. In modern definition, you saved him from Morgan le Fay, as Nineve _was_ Merlin's apprentice. You deflected the bullet shot. 'Cause as long as you're alive, nobody can hurt William."

Wow. I'm my best friend's boyfriend's _babysitter_. "Dose that mean I'll have to take care of William all my life?"

Ms. Kali shrugged. "Probably. It's your duty and destiny."

"Hey, I've saved that guy thrice already."

"I know, but without William, the whole world will fall to the dark side."

This is too deep. Elaine, however, envied me. "I would _love_ to be in charge of him for life."

I rolled my eyes.

Ms. Kali suddenly looked serious. "Nancy, have you made up with Pella yet?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Nancy, you're got to follow the legend."

"I want to choose my own love life, not to follow a rigid several- millenniums ago's love."

"But if you don't do that, William will be in danger."  
"Ms. Kali, I want to take a break from nursing him. I want to be plain old Nancy, not the Lady of the Lake. With you as Merlin, what could possibly go wrong?"  
A lot of things would. But how would I know that's going to happen? I might be the Lady of the Lake, but I'm not all-knowing,

**THE END**

All characters' names are of Meg Cabot's _Avalon High_. Some personification are of my classmates. Sources about the Arthurian Legend are from http/ 


End file.
